


Quotes, poems, memoirs.

by Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur, Darkness and Chocolate (Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur)



Series: Anthologies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur/pseuds/Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur/pseuds/Darkness%20and%20Chocolate
Summary: Just poems and quotes I wrote and stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, words mean a lot to me and I love how they are sometimes ambiguous, and sometimes just precise. It brings me great joy to play with words, so I hope you enjoy this.  
> Oh I should mention that I own nothing except for the few changes I made.

_**Awesome Quotes About Reading** _

  1. Midway through the journey of life, I found a book and could not put it down.
  2. ~Confess and live. ~Confess and read is the whole summary of my confession.
  3. In soothe, I know not why I read so much. It wearies me, it wearies thee, but how I found it, caught it or came by it, what stuff 'tis made of and whereof it is from, changes from one script to the next. Yet, I am _**NOT**_ a want-wit.
  4. They call me reader, that do speak of me.
  5. To read or not to read...
  6. Please sir, may I have some more... books?
  7. Jay is willing... to read
  8. Carpe Scientia, cease the knowledge.
  9. I volunteer as tribute of the reading games.
  10. Jay has been chosen as the receiver, the receiver of books.
  11. I am a Divergent,... reader.
  12. I read, and read, and read, then i realize that the sharp pain in my stomach is not hunger, but a growing ulcer.
  13. The day I cease to read, is the day I truly cease to be.



                          Fin..


	2. Poem: Sisters Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this poem for my sister...

Sisters Forever  
Knowledge came with the day you were born,  
Of a new life that had began its morn.  
I was just two and a half,   
And I thought I was not ready.  
But when mother left me   
In the care of our dear Aunty,  
I knew [I had] to be prepared.  
They brought you home on a Tuesday.  
For me it was a Sacred Day.  
You were cute as a button,  
I guess you still are.  
I did not guess at that moment,  
The journey we'd have ahead,  
As Partners_In_Crime,  
Or Sisters for that matter.  
Your toys, we shared   
Because they were enough for us both.  
I knew again, that Tuesday had brought a lot to me.  
Year by year, we grew together/  
You and I, side by side.  
Against the world and sometimes each other  
We've had fights, conflicts, disagreements and arguments.  
We always make up.  
Leaving for school, our days together shorten.  
No more laughing at cartoons,  
Being more interested in shopping.  
Making promises we fulfill  
To make sure we have each other.  
Offering a shoulder to cry on, when we had no other.  
We're at the prime of our lives now,  
Lioness career women,  
Stalking our prey, success.  
We won't be kept apart by circumstance.  
Blood is thicker enough than water to prevent that.  
We remain united  
Masterminds that we are  
Throughout life, no matter what,  
We'll be Sisters Forever.


	3. Poem: Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at the end of my first year of senior high. Hope you like it...

_**DONE** _

_Finally done  
_

_T'is the end of year one._

_I really had fun._

_But now to put this foot in front of that one._

_Not gonna tie my hair in a bun;_

_Not taking risks by jumping into a van;_

_Or a dam or the fun._

_Just gonna relax and enjoy in the sun._

_You know, the simple way of having fun._

_Get ready for formation from the start of day one._

_"Day one?" you ask; You thought I said I was done?_

_Yes I'm done_

_But then it's time for the second one._

_It's time to prepare to conquer Year Two._

_Are you Ready?_

_Let's go get this_

**_DONE._ **


	4. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erm... I wrote this when I realized that I might not be very good for my friends but I couldn't bear to lose them. I didn't give it a title then, and I still can't think of one now.

Should I call it grief?

When it's actually fear?

It's fear of losing our friendship;

It's fear that I won't receive your smile;

Fear that you won't laugh at my silly jokes;

Fear that even your sympathy won't be with me.

It's fear that you, pure as you are,

Will be faulted with us too.

It's the dark unknown of a life without you

That drives me to this sad measure

(Sad, because if I let my emotions reign,

I'd be broken)

Because as you already know,

Darkness makes me uncomfortable.

Okay, I'll admit it; I'm a bit afraid of the dark

[But then you know more than that]

 

I don't know if it's forgiveness I'm asking for...

I don't know if it's remorse I feel...

What I do know is that I don't want you to forget me,

Because of the trouble I got us in.

I'm hopeless with speech, I know it seems unlikely

And in my fear, my gift of poetry

Seems lost and useless and not. good. enough.

To ask you for... forgiveness?

I don't know... But please don't leave.

Please don't leave...

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie and ask for feedback like I want it. I hate knowing my flaws but I understand that knowing helps us be better. That's why I have "readers", a group of friends that do not take my threats seriously. But still, feel free to tell me how I did, I can take it...  
> Maybe...


End file.
